Most conventional hair conditioners are either poorly formulated or too substantive and produce undesirable "buildup" and over conditioning after extended use. In addition, these conditioners required a very delicate and sensitive emulsification/micell formation to form a cationic conditioner base and as a result, the production thereof is both time consuming and costly.
The prior art conditioner bases, that is, those carrier compositions which accept and dispense hair conditioning reagents, usually contained stearalkonium chloride or its equivalent and as such effectively precluded the use of many anionic polymers known to provide certain desirable properties such as strengthening the hair fibers and improving the hold of the hair.
A need currently exists for a new conditioner base which overcomes the arduous procedures of the prior methods, eliminates the undesirable build-up on the user's hair which characterized the prior formulations, and which provides a stable product which substantially enhances combing and the feel of the human hair while substantially eliminating those deleterious and unattractive results obtained by prior formulations when used over extended periods of time.
The present invention is predicated upon fulfilling those needs with a homogeneous water-based clear, safe and effective hair conditioner base which eliminates the oils and waxes heretofore contained in those opaque prior art conditioners which required the presence of fatty alcohols, such as cetyl and cetearyl, and stearalkonium chloride. The present invention further provides a conditioner having surprisingly desirable results when confronted with curl retention and blow drying challenges. This disclosure represents a further improvement over my previous U.S. patent application Ser. No. 722,964 filed Apr. 12, 1985 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,874.